


i've been biting my tongue goosebumps up on my arm

by exhibit



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, also my work is not capitalized and if that bothers you then this isnt the read for you, im sure ive missed some tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: it started like this:they had spent the afternoon fishing, drinking and smoking a shit ton of weed and john b was sated. he took the blunt offered by jj and took a hit just as jj sat up and squinted down at john b.”dude, you think i could suck your cock?”
Relationships: Implied Past Sarah Cameron/John B Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks) & John B. Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ/John B. Routledge, John B. Routledge & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	i've been biting my tongue goosebumps up on my arm

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in over a year. 
> 
> and first fic for the outer banks fandom.

the sun was blazing hot and the sky was the purest blue with puffy white clouds. the dog days of summer were well underway and john b laid out on the boat deck that was anchored down in the marsh. it was tranquil, just the sway of the boat, birds in the distance and jj next to him.

they had spent the afternoon fishing, drinking and smoking a shit ton of weed and john b was sated. he took the blunt offered by jj and took a hit just as jj sat up and squinted down at john b. 

”dude, you think i could suck your cock?” 

john b coughed out a mouthful of smoke as his eyes widened. ”what?”

“you’re like gay or whatever.” jj sighed as he sat up on his knees.

“bisexual.” john b rolled his eyes.

“whatever, you like dick.”

"and pussy." he said as he took a toke and passed it off to jj. “you’re straight, j.” john b assured, blowing out smoke directly into jj's face.

jj took a final drag, closed his eyes and savored the light burn in his chest as he tossed the roach overboard.

john b pulled himself into a sitting position, his knees to his chest as he knocked his knee against jj's. "look, bro-" he started but jj's picking at a loose thread on his shorts and his eyes were looking up through his sun kissed blonde hair that dried funny in all directions and john b didn't have a clue what to say.

”like, let me just taste your dick?” jj didn't turn down an opportunity.

“just the tip?” john b grinned causing jj to shove at his shoulder.”but like are you for real because…” he didn't finish his thought as he let his hand wander down to his fattening cock, rubbed through the fabric of his shorts.

the tip of jj's tongue peaked out from his mouth and licked his lips before he lurched forward, pressed his mouth to john b's and it was nothing but a simple kiss but somewhere in the back of jj's brain, he couldn't deny that he had always wondered what john b's plush lips would feel against his and really, they were soft and it wasn't much different than kissing a girl. 

john b's hands were tangled in jj's hair, gripping the base of his skull and pulling him forward and let his tongue tease at the seam of jj's lips. jj's mouth parted and an audible gasp was heard as john b slipped his tongue in, tasting behind his teeth and nipping at his bottom lip.

jj hooked his legs over john b, straddling his waist and he could feel john b's already hard cock through the material and _fuck_ , jj didn’t think he could get anymore harder than he already was but boy, was he wrong.

jj broke the kiss as he pressed a hand to john b’s chest and shoved him back to the boat deck as his fingers pulled down the fabric of john b’s shorts, watched as his cock bobbed out against his belly, already glistening at the tip and _fuck_ , jj was nearly foaming at the mouth. 

jj wasted absolutely no time wrapping his lips around john b’s thick cock, letting his tongue swirl around the crown, tasting the velvety skin beneath his tongue, hot and heavy. he nearly gagged himself as he let his right hand cover what his mouth couldn’t.

he tasted a salty bitterness behind it all and he knew that it was his first taste of boycome, tangy, thick, and gooey and fuck, he knew he could get spoiled on it.

john b let a moan slip past his lips as he screwed his eyes shut, his fingers gripped jj's hair. ”holy shit." he bit down on his bottom lip as he bucked his hips upward. “j, i swear if you don’t come off now i’m gonna blow.”

jj doesn’t stop though. Instead, he bobbed his head and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked john b, he let his other hand wander down to explore john b’s balls, they're heavy between his fingers and john b’s knees bent and jj sneaked a glance upward, watched as john b’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly and goddamn, john booker routledge was fucking gorgeous.

the grip john b had on his hair was intense and he could have probably came right then and there from the pressure but he wouldn't.

“jj.” john b choked out a moan."oh, _fuck_. jj." his back arched, his head thudded backwards on the boat deck.

jj squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced as the warm, salty load hit the back of his throat but he swallowed it down and he pulled off with an obscene pop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but john b sat up quickly, grabbed jj's wrist and kissed him, slipping his tongue between his lips and gathered remnants of his own come on his tongue and when he pulled back, jj's mouth was slack jawed.

"you're such a dirty fuck."

john b flopped backward, lying there boneless with his shorts down to his knees and his cock lying limp and exposed. he felt like he could nap for eight hours. he stretched his arm out and booped jj on the nose. "and where the _fuck_ did you learn to suck cock like that, hm?" he asked as he squinted up at jj who shrugged.

"natural talent."

"what's the verdict?"

jj turned his head to john b whose eyes were closed and the sun setting gold shined on him like a god and jj shrugged."still out."

*

john b maneuvered the twinkie with one hand as he ate a hot dog with his other. he had spent the last ten bucks to his name on him and jj food, a shared root beer float and large fry sat on the console as jj stuffed the rest of his hot dog into his mouth just as john b pulled up to his house.

"you sure you wanna stay here tonight?"

jj wiped his fingers on his shorts and nodded as he grabbed up his backpack."yeah, luke isn't home tonight. he's over at vicki's or something." he popped the door open and climbed out and john b didn't pull away until jj was inside.

*

"that you, bird?"

"yeah." john b tossed his trash into the garbage can as he padded down the hallway and leaned into the door frame of his dad's home office."find the royal merchant?" he asked, his dad was a modern day pirate, on the search for treasure. had been for the last twenty years.

"getting close. gotta go full kook, right?"

"full kook." john b smiled with a snort."anyway, i'm beat. i'm heading to bed. night, dad."

"night, bird."

john b headed upstairs, emptied his pockets on his nightstand and stripped his clothes off, tossing them into the hamper as he fell into bed and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander to what the actual fuck had happened with jj today.

his phone buzzed on the table and he cracked his eyes open as he grabbed it.

_FROM: maybank  
shift 2morrow @ 1  
gimme a ride???_

_TO: maybank  
4sure  
wont be late  
im on druthers 2morrow_

he sent back with the rolling eyes and thumbs down emoji

jj's only response was three plastic green gun emojis.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are welcomed. criticism is also welcomed.
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> i'm on tumblr too monsterexhibit. come say hi.


End file.
